Terrae Castle
by gesym-elf
Summary: The Negaverse is attacking. All kingdoms are depending on Terrae Castle for safety and support. Princess Serenity is here for just that. Stick around as things unfold.
1. Return Home

disclaimers: I don't own the Sailor Moon characters, but other characters, setting, story plot etc. is mine.   
  
Gesym  
  
Chapter one-Return Home  
  
She looked up from her desk, only to see the sea through her open bedroom window. It was a sight she had never seen before until her arrival at Terrae Castle. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of the sea breeze upon her face.   
  
She started writing:  
  
My stay at Terrae Castle has been pleasant. My bond of friendship to Princess Rei and the others has kept growing, and they are starting to seem more like sisters to me than just friends, even after only a few days.   
  
I seem to have discovered their bond with the Prince's royal guards. Each has a secret love for one. Minako with her love for Kunzite, the high general. Intellectual Ami with intellectual Zoicite, fiery Rei with fiery Jedite, and Makoto with Nephrite, who I yet have to talk.  
  
I have heard the Prince will be returning soon. I have yet to meet him, since he has been away with his father on business. I wonder if he looks as good as the girls say he looks. I suppose I will find out soon enough.   
  
I miss mother and father. I hope they are alright and make their way back to me soon. I do not wish to live without them. They are my only family. I just pray for their safe arrival to the confines of Terrae Castle.  
  
She noticed a figure jump onto the table and sit to clean itself, but paid it no mind, and continued writing:  
  
The sea is simply breathtaking. Especially at night when the moon is full, and the water shimmers with the lighting, dancing on its surface. But my favorite place is the gardens. They are magnificent, placed on the cliffs above the sea. Nothing at home can compare to the beauty of these flowers. I find myself spending numerous hours there, just sitting in the gazebos, or on the cliff's edge, soaking in the beauty of the sea and the flowers like a sponge. I cry, for it makes me think of the loneliness in my life.   
  
Will I ever have the romance I feel while I stand amidst the flowers?  
  
Serenity finally put the quill down and closed her journal. She stared at the black cat as the cat stared back with her cat eyes piercing through Serenity's own. It scared her, but she had grown used to the stares through many year she had owned the cat. "Come here Luna." Serenity called, and the cat came, stretching her body, making her slick, black fur gleam in the sunlight. Serenity stroked the black cat and quickly got to her feet, still marveling at the sight of the sea.  
  
She could still not believe the sight before her. The sun reflected off the waves of the water's surface. She was enjoying this vacation more than she thought she would. Well, it wasn't really a vacation, but it sure seemed like it.  
  
She picked Artemis up and sat on her bed, thinking of the many problems Earth was dealing with.   
  
It was on the brink of chaos, with the ruling kingdoms coming from the cold north, far south, across the sea from the east, or from the west, like she was. All kingdoms came to Earth's capital to seek sanctuary. Being from a ruling kingdom, Serenity traveled many days to safely arrive at Terrae Castle. But what had happened to her mother and father? She only prayed they weren't victims of the deadly Negaverse.  
  
The Negaverse was an evil force, with power unknown to the people of earth. But Serenity felt save at Castle Terrae, for the Earth itself produced an energy barrier that forced the evil out of Terrae territory.   
  
So she threw her worries aside and decided to go walk along the cliffs. She grabbed her cloak and flung it onto her shoulders as she walked out her chamber door  
  
"Home at last." Endymion looked up at the tall castle. He remembered when he left it; people had started to arrive from all four corners of the Earth. But he kept his mind on a certain place he had missed his daily visits to, because of the business with his father.  
  
Endymion noticed the King start making his way to the front door. "Father," Endymion called. The King face his son, "Tell everyone I will be back soon. There is something I must do." His father nodded his understanding and he turned his horse around, heading to the other side of the castle.  
  
Serenity sat near the edge of the cliffs, holding her knees to her chest. Her eyes were closed and a smile had set itself upon her face. She listened to the waves crash against the cliffside. It was so pleasant…  
  
"Hey you!"   
  
The voice startled her and she quickly turned around to see the source of the call. What she saw made her heart skip a beat.  
  



	2. Surprising Acquaintances

I actually got a couple reviews for this thing, which surprised the hell outtta me. I've really only done the first two chapters, and when I started I was really sure where I was going with the whole thing. But since this thing has actually been acknowledged, I'll start working on it a little more. However, more consideration is given when one (meaning myself) is given more reviews.

So with that said, I'd like to thank Jennyroseangel and FluffieGirlie for reviewing. And now on with the show...

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter two-Surprising Acquaintances

Endymion had never seen anyone like her before. He looked at the nymph as she quickly rose to her feet. Her hair shone gold and silver in the sun, her eyes a soft blue that glowed. Her beauty overwhelmed him.

He sat tall upon his horse. His hair was dark ebony that was tousled about his forehead. And his eyes. They were a deep blue, like the ocean. He was a man of true power.

"What are you doing here?" he frowned. That ruined his beauty. Serenity just frowned back at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I was trying to get away from the castle and its authorities. I guess I can't always get what I want, now can I?" she said with spunk.

Endymion frowned again. "What were you doing so close to the edge? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"Yes, I am aware of that. I am old enough to look after myself."

Endymion pondered something for a moment. Then he spoke, "Well, I have just been informed that the King and Prince have returned. If you are a recent guest at the castle, I'm sure you would like to meet them."

Serenity had excitement in her eyes. "They have returned?" she asked. The knight nodded his response. She smiled, "Well, I'm sure they would be looking for me then." She got up and started walking back to the castle.

Endymion just watched her walk back to the castle. He brightened up as he got a thought. "Excuse me," he said as he rode up to the maiden, "would you care for a ride back to the castle?"

Serenity looked back at the man's offered hand. She looked up to see his face. His eyes were sincere. Should I trust him? "Alright. Yes I would like a ride back to the castle." she reached out for his hand, and he pulled her up to sit in front of him sidesaddle. She turned her head to his and immediately tore away and looked down. Her face turned a healthy rose. She had only been inches away from his face, his eyes, his lips...Serenity finally glanced upward to his face. He just looked ahead to the castle, seeming unaffected by the close encounter. Serenity sighed with relief that he didn't notice her flutters. She looked toward the castle.

She's a shy one. He had noticed her flutters. I wonder who she is? The castle has been receiving so many guests and refugees escaping the clutches of the Negaverse. She could be anybody. He took a quick glance at her, so she wouldn't notice. She dresses too elegantly to be a peasant. He leaned forward into her hair and sniffed. She also smells too clean to be a peasant. He took another quick glance at her. She had her back to him, so all he saw was her hair. It looked so soft, and it was long. He had noticed that it reached all the way past her knees when she stood up. It must be hard to take care of.

They were entering the inner bailey now, and were heading towards the stable. She continued to sit in front of him, still quiet like a mouse. He noticed a young woman exit the stable. She quickly glanced up at them. He looked at the tall brunette with her emerald eyes and immediately noticed her as Lady Makoto. She had a broad smile on her face. "Hello there." she said.

"Hello." the knight answered back.

"Hello Makoto. Did you go for a ride?" Serenity asked. She didn't notice the young man's look of surprise at her, since her back was facing him.

"Yes, I did milady. I enjoyed it very much."

"I'm glad." the angel answered. He was very surprised. So she must be someone of importance to know the royal princess of the great Oak Lands.

Makoto continued on her way to the castle keep and they finally entered the stables. Endymion got off his stallion and turned to help the lady down. He put his hands on her waist and slowly let her slide off the horse. He looked down at her, she looked up at him.

She wasn't very tall, only standing up to about an inch below his shoulders. His hands remained on her waist. She seemed very fragile when he touched her. She had her hands resting on his arms. But she was quick to pull them back and twist out of his loose hold on her. She walked away a few steps, Then turned around, "Thank you for the ride." She once again turned around and went into the castle keep.

He had noticed it when she first stood up and walked towards him. She walked with grace, each step was very careful, but very sure. Her hair and body swayed in motion with her step. She stood tall and proud, which seemed to make her look bigger than she really was. But his images of her were broken when she escaped from his view.

He could finally breathe. She was beautiful, with her golden tresses and sky blue eyes. She was a fallen angel, lost in a cruel world, trying to make the people forget their troubles with her presence. If only he knew who she was. If only he could get to know her better.

The stable master came up to him to take his horse. "Welcome home your majesty."

"Thank you."

"I see you've met the young Lady from Moonlight Manor," the old man said pointing a finger where the girl had entered the Keep.

Endymion's face scrunched up in confusion. "The Lady from Moonlight Manor?"

"Yes. Lady Serenity. She's a beautiful woman, wouldn't you agree? Arrived here only 5 days ago, alone I might add. Her parents sent her off ahead. No word yet of the King or Queen yet, though."

Endymion continued looking at him with confusion. "That was Princess Serenity?"

"Aye your highness." he started leading the horse. "I'm sure your mother is expecting you, young prince. Better go see her."

Endymion nodded at this and went to search for his mother.

Serenity walked into the sitting room where she was told to go and meet the King and his son. Makoto came running up to her. She had an excited grin on his face.

"What do you think?"

Serenity glared at her with confusion.

"What do you think of the prince?"

Serenity shook her head. "I haven't seen the prince yet."

Now it was Makoto's turn to be confused. "What do you mean? You two came up to the stable together on the horse only a few minutes ago. Don't you remember?"

Serenity's eyes widened. "You mean, that was the prince?"

"Yes you silly! So what did you think?"

Serenity didn't answer. She was too busy thinking about who he really was. The prince? He's the prince? He's the prince, and I didn't even know it?

She heard someone walking down the hall, and abruptly stop. She turned around. He was standing right there. She walked up to him in shock. He had the exact same expression as she.

"You're Prince Endymion?"

"You're Princess Serenity?"

The Queen just happened to come into the room from the other side and clapped her hands in delight. "Well now, I see the two betrothed have finally met."

Eyes, every single pair in the room, looked at her with questionable surprise.

"What?!" two surprised voices ran out.


	3. Realization

Chapter 3 - Realization

Serenity sat flustered on a couch, her head bent to avoid anyone's gaze. Everyone around her were all engrossed in their own conversations, mostly commenting on the most recent event that had come known to everyone only a few moments ago: Princess Serenity of the Moonlight Manor was betrothed to Prince Endymion of the Terrae Lands.

She finally turned her eyes up to the man sitting across from her. Prince Endymion seemed to be having a very animated conversation with Minako, Kunzite, and Nephrite. Seeing his smile made her blush, and when he turned his eyes onto her, she looked away even more flustered.

_Why am I blushing_? She looked up at him again. Watching him talk to his audience made her think of their encounter at the cliff's edge and their trifle of words. And their so close encounter when she rode in front of him on his horse...She blushed again. _I need to get outside_. She glanced around and hoping no one would notice her abrupt exit, quickly dashed out of the sitting room and down the hall.

She made her way around corners and through doors. She was completely lost. Soon though she came out into the empty ballroom. The immense size and space comforted her. She was starting to feel claustrophobic in the halls.

She walked across the great floor. She thought of dancing among people with masks. It only made her think of her newly known betrothal. There will obviously be an engagement ball since the prince has returned. _Will my parents arrive in time_? Her expression became even more saddening. She thought about the time her parents threw an engagement ball when her cousin Pearl became engaged to the Lord of Imbram. It was a very important wedding, joining the lands of the Royal family with a wealthy and loyal Lord. Her cousin was so happy. Would she be that happy?

She stepped out onto the balcony and looked to the sky. The sun was still setting in the sky, but the moon already hung ominously above. She paused for a few moments, basking in the glory of its presence. The importance of the wedding was obvious to her. It would join the Lunar Lands with the Terrae Lands, the two largest kingdoms on Earth.

She watched the sun as it made it's final descent, leaving the moon to cast the light of the night sky. Why was all of this happening to her? She is forced into an arranged marriage, and her parents are lost somewhere while the Negaverse is destroying the Earth. She realized her freedom was lost, and started to weep. Her sobs could be heard echoed within the cavern of the room. Suddenly, something came down on her shoulder. The contact surprised her and she turned her head in fear to see what had touched her.

Her eyes met with concern in deep pools of ocean blue. She blushed as she realized it was the prince who had come to her rescue from her sorrows. He took his hand off her shoulder and wiped the tears off her cheek.

"Don't cry." he whispered. He pulled her to him and embraced her. Serenity took advantage of her position and started to weep again. He held her and stroked her hair, soothing her. Her quiet sobs started to subside, and all that reminded them of her tears were some-what red eyes and a sniffle or two.

"This marriage is very important, isn't it?" Serenity asked into his chest.

Endymion nodded, "Yes. With it, Earth will stand a greater chance against the Negaverse."

Serenity nodded in understanding. She brought her eyes up to his, and said with much confidence, "Then I will marry you, for the well-being of my people."

Her eyes looked so hopeful. Endymion was captivated by the shine of her unshed tears. His hands moved up her back, and slowly brought them to enclose her face. She brought her hand up and placed it over his. She closed her eyes as his lips fell over one, then the other.

She was sure he could hear her heart, it was beating so fast. She stood, waiting for the inevitable touch of his lips upon hers, but it never came. Instead, his hands fell to her shoulders and she opened her eyes.

"What about your parents?"

Serenity's eyes blurred once again with unshed tears. Were her parents safe? She now regretted being sent ahead of them. She needed them now that she was to be married. They needed to be here for that.

"I want them to be here," she managed to choke out, "I'm trying to be strong for them. But I'm worried."

Endymion started strokeing her arms in comfort, and it got rid of the chill that was creeping over Serenity. They both knew that the marriage would not happen until her parents arrived safely.

"Serenity," Endymion bagan, "I don't want you to marry me just because it's the right thing to do. I want you to marry me because you want to. Because you love me."

Serenity's eyes cleared and she looked up at him.

"I do want to. And I will love you. When I saw you on the cliffs for the first time, I saw something...something that I could fall in love with."

With those last words, Serenity laid her head upon his chest and took his hand in hers. They stood in this embrace for a moment, then Endymion pushed away from her with his hand still in hers, and began to lead her back to the crowded sitting room.


End file.
